


Run!

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [96]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (CW for a little blood), Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, Monster Hunters, Omega Abigail, Omega Verse, Outdoor Sex, Professional Rivals, Squirting, haunted forest, monster fighting, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Ficlet for #SpookySlick Fest 2020Mating/ Mating Run /Haunted ForestSequel toTrope: AUgust Prompt Fill - Monster Hunters AU (HobbsDogs)Abigail had only one reason to be in the forest - to catch the monster she was hunting before Nigel did. Okay, maybe two reasons.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Kudos: 31
Collections: #SpookySlick





	Run!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/50498259438/in/dateposted/)

“Run!” 

The scream jolted Abigail from her reverie. She’d managed to stop for a minute next to a stream, able to just have a quick drink. The call came from far enough off that she was sure to be safe where she was. They weren’t meant to cross into this side of the property, sticking only to the deep forest, and not near the stream.

They weren’t allowed water, or food. Nothing that could help them. The point was for them to become all the more exhausted, easier to catch. The best they could do was hide and wait it out. Though the odds of that were often slim.

Unlike the majority of omegas on this mating run, Abigail had volunteered herself. It had been a surprise to the organisers. Most of the time the ripe omegas that lived in the area had to be forced into the run, an archaic practice that had been outlawed in most States. 

Usually the only omegas who volunteered were older, those who had had no success finding a mate on their own and were willing to subject themselves to the indignity. 

But now, in a forest filled with alphas in rut, the aim for every omega was to come out the next morning having been knotted and bitten. There were always more alphas too, they’d come from miles around to attend a run, so the chances of leaving unmated were slim. The lucky ones would at best leave with a mate they liked the look of, at worst they’d leave bruised and sore from being taken roughly by whichever alpha had captured them.

Abigail had every intention of keeping her wits about her. 

She had only one reason to be in the forest - to catch the monster she was hunting before Nigel did. The so-called ghost that haunted the darkness of the trees and the skeletal remains of the grand house that had once stood in the centre. Her research and tracking told her it was probably a nuckelavee, likely immigrated from Scotland the same time as the wealthy family that owned the now ruined house. They usually lived in the ocean, it was probably roaming the place like a ghost trying to find a way out of the forest and back to the water.

That was her only reason for being in this run. The excuse it gave her to access this usually restricted property with as little effort as possible. 

Yes, that was the only reason. 

Abigail bit her lower lip as she recalled the text she had sent to taunt Nigel. Hannibal’s brother and her professional rival it would seem, she had told him exactly what she was doing and where she was going. She didn’t believe for one moment that he wouldn’t rise to the bait.

So. Okay, maybe two reasons.

After reuniting with Hannibal and Will, Nigel had grown on her quite a bit. Not that she was keen to admit it. 

The first time they’d met they’d fucked. And that had laid the groundwork for what was to come. But now, almost two years later as they continued to flirt around each other and fuck when they were away from the men Abigail considered to be her father figures, it had become more than just sex. At least for Abigail, as much as she didn’t want to admit it.

Nigel understood her the same way Hannibal and Will did. They were all monster hunters after all, and monsters too one way or another. 

After everything that had happened with her family, her birth parents, she had never considered really being with someone. Much less being mated by an alpha. Who the fuck wanted that? Some controlling dick-bag that would only be of any real use when she was in heat? 

But Nigel wasn’t like that at all, and it was becoming harder to pretend that their hookups were just fucking. Especially the way he held her whilst she was knotted, caressing her skin and nuzzling against her. She was afraid of what he might answer if she asked what he meant by that intimacy. If she actually voiced any of it.

And now they were both here, at a mating run. Hunting. 

Abigail rolled her eyes at how pathetic she was being. All the same, she stood up and straightened out her clothes before continuing through the forest. She left the run behind as she moved closer and closer to the house. 

And sure enough, there was the proof of the so-called haunting. Nearing the clearing, the tracks in the ground could only have come from one creature. 

Abigail crouched down and felt the soil, recently overturned with the nuckelavee hoof prints and alongside them the scrapes of its long arms dragging along the ground. Abigail felt her heart flutter, she’d never seen a nuckelavee in person and she was excitedly curious. She’d read extensively of course, and the image of a skinless centaur with a pig’s snout and a single enormous eye, dragging its arms along the ground, was thrilling.

“Fresh,” She muttered to herself as she felt the soil. It had to be nearby.

“That so, gorgeous?” 

Nigel’s crooned words came from behind the trees. She looked up as he stepped out and smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes at him and that made him chuckle. 

He reached a hand down and she took it, letting him help her back up onto her feet. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Nigel grinned at her and she huffed, not wanting to show how glad she was that he’d showed. He shook his head, “You sent me the invitation, gorgeous. And why would that be?” 

Nigel twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. 

“I’m here to catch a monster,” She told him, starting to walk away, towards the ruins of the house. 

He took hold of her wrist and pulled her back. “Yeah? Which monster?” 

Abigail let out a growl. Nigel’s scent was so strong, he was so aroused he might as well be in rut. And being pulled against him, Abigail could feel the evidence of that arousal. 

“Why did you want me here, darling?” Nigel asked, grabbing her ass and pulling her tight to him. He didn’t wait for her to answer, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her own strong scent. “You drive me fucking crazy,” He breathed out the words. “Want you.”

“Nigel I-” Abigail pushed back on his chest, trying to maintain that last semblance of playing hard to get. This wasn’t how she had expected things to go when they had first fucked in an alley behind a bar. 

But fuck, she was in love with him and she wanted him. Needed him. 

She hoped the same was true in return, but she didn’t know. Not for sure. She needed to know before she revealed the depth of her feelings. 

“It’s the fucking love.” Nigel growled, his mouth moving to her ear and then nuzzling down to her neck. “It drives me somewhat insane.” 

Abigail shuddered at the words, sliding her hands up to wrap her arms around Nigel’s neck. 

“Say what you mean.” Abigail insisted, needing to hear it explicitly. 

“I fucking love you, Abigail fucking Hobbs. And I don’t think you invited me here to hunt monsters with you.” 

Abigail let out another whimper, pressing her mouth to his in a hungry kiss that he returned eagerly. 

Nigel scooped her up and she wrapped herself around him, all else forgotten. Until-

Abigail didn’t even register the impact until she landed on the ground, Nigel landing next to her as they fell apart. 

Her heart was pounding as she looked up at the monster looming over them. It’s one eye was glowing as it breathed steam from it’s snout, bearing down on them. 

“Don’t let it breath on you!” Abigail shouted at Nigel, pushing him before she rolled in the opposite direction, just in time before the hoofs slammed down between them. 

The sound the monster made was horrific, it filled Abigail with no little dread. Even so she rolled, regaining her feet and pulling her gun from her holster. 

“And here I was thinking I might try and take you back to the ocean.” Abigail scolded the monster before levelling the gun. 

“Hey,” Nigel called out, drawing the monster’s attention. It turned and started to charge toward the alpha just as Abigail was about to pull the trigger. 

“Dammit, Nigel!” Abigail growled and ran after the beast. When she smacked it’s ass it wheeled on her, rearing up, it’s long arms reaching for her. 

She took the shot. 

The tranquiliser dart slid into its neck and it dropped like lead, thudding as it hit the ground. 

“Going soft, darling?” Nigel asked as he walked over, surveying the scene. 

Abigail holstered the tranq gun, but then pulled her hunting knife from her belt as Nigel came closer. As he stepped up to her she pressed the edge of the blade against his throat. 

“Not all monsters are bad, you should know that.” She breathed out the words.

Nigel grinned at her and kicked her leg out from under her, causing her to drop down onto her back. She could have righted herself, she could have turned and thrown Nigel to the ground, but she let herself fall. She let her knife drop to her side as Nigel descended, pressing over her. 

“So we take it back to the ocean?” Nigel asked, lowering himself over her, his lips hovering above hers. 

“Yeah…” She panted, feeling how hard he was against her. 

When he grazed his teeth over her mating gland she gasped and gripped his hair, keeping him close. 

“Not all omegas in a mating run want to be caught.” Nigel countered, the words so serious they made her shudder. 

“Some do,” Abigail replied, breathless. 

“Fuck!” Nigel growled against her skin before kissing her again. Kissing her breathless as she spread her legs and he settled between them. 

“Need you,” Abigail whimpered as her hands moved down to his pants and began undoing them. He pulled back and took over, unbuttoning his jeans whilst she turned to her own, pushing them down until her ass was in the dirt. “Need you, alpha.” Abigail repeated, spreading her legs.

Nigel growled as he stroked his hard cock. He let out a grunt when Abigail pulled her panties to one side, her sex slick and wanting. 

“Fuck,” Nigel moaned and then moved forward. 

Abigail cried out at the intensity of everything she was feeling physically and emotionally as Nigel slid into her. 

“Alpha, alpha,” She chanted like a good omega. And she should hate that, but she didn’t because this was Nigel and come morning he’d be wrapped around her little finger as always. There would never be any doubt as to who had the upper hand between them, regardless of what happened now. 

“Wanted to be caught, didn’t you gorgeous. Wanted an alpha to fuck you, mate you.” Nigel growled as he ground slowly into her. 

“Only you alpha. Need your knot.” She moaned. 

Nigel grunted and started to fuck into her, hard and fast. She liked it like this, even better when he took her arms and pinned them down, her hand just millimeters from her knife. She loved it when he used her like this, all the more so because she knew he knew that, she knew he wanted to please her. 

“Alpha please,” She moaned. 

“Fuck, I won’t last.” Nigel winced, and she could see from his expression that he was already getting close. 

“Don’t need you to.” Abigail replied, breathless as she pulled one arm from his grip and slid her fingers into his hair. With a tight grip she pulled him down and sank her teeth into his mating gland. 

With a near howl he fucked his knot into her and slamming into her on the cold ground until her jaws loosened and she released him. 

The lust in his eyes as he looked down at her bloodied mouth was almost too much. 

With a whine that made her sound more omega than she had ever before, she turned her head and presented her throat to him. 

He slammed into her deep, his knot throbbing inside her. 

When his teeth sank into her gland, she came. Everything tightening as she felt their connection flash through her. She cried out, squirting over him as he knotted her and then came deep inside her. 

The world swam. And it was perfect. 

Abigail never knew it could feel this way. To be so connected to someone. 

She never wanted it to end. She wanted his knot to last forever and to remain on the floor of the not so haunted forest soaking in the euphoria of their pheromones. 

Even as her head started to clear a little she figured it wouldn’t hurt to linger a little longer. 

And as he started rocking inside her again, his knot growing once more, Abigail was glad that she had used a large dose of tranquilizers on the monster that lay next to them.


End file.
